


you and me (could move a mountain)

by bbam (latenightboysclub)



Series: gotsmut [4]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: AH YES, M/M, the jjp we deserve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:45:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6758341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latenightboysclub/pseuds/bbam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"it's unbelievable," jinyoung breathes into jaebum's mouth. "how much you make me want you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	you and me (could move a mountain)

**Author's Note:**

> this will have a second part, i promise

hands, jaebum's hands are so sure, always so sure. they always rest on jinyoung's hips, his lower back, the place where the small of his back meets the supple curve of his ass. they were made to fit there. "what'cha got?" his voice rolls in deep waves to jinyoung's ears, smooth baritone. the heat from jaebum's mouth is radiating closely and making the minute hairs on the back of jinyoung's neck stand up.

the cup that jinyoung is holding, steeping a bag of earl grey tea, is raised to his lips, eyebrow quirking in response. "nothing much. you?"

jaebum smiles and jinyoung can feel it against his neck, even if it and his mouth aren't touching. he's turned around face to jaebum. "i've got you now, don't i?" it makes jinyoung cringe a little and pull the collar of his sweater up over his head to hide his face.

"hiding?" jaebum chuckles, pulling up the edge of jinyoung's sweater to slip over his own head and shimmy inside, sure hands bringing jinyoung closer. the cold air of the kitchen ghosts over the hot skin of jinyoung's torso, or is it jaebum's fingers causing the goosebumps? he brings their foreheads together and grins lopsidedly and boyishly and painfully, it stops jinyoung's heart. fuck.

"just from you." he drapes his arms about jaebum's shoulders, breathtakingly broad shoulders. jinyoung fits perfectly against jaebum's body, and jaebum can't get enough of feeling the way the gentle lines of jinyoung match the sharp lines of himself.

that awful grin. "i wonder why," he muses in that low voice. their chests are pressed flush together and jinyoung's sure that jaebum can feel the rapid-fire pounding of his heart.

his thumb brushes over jinyoung's fat bottom lip. he says with his eyes, give me a kiss, and jinyoung is magnetized, pulled in automatically. their lips meet in the middle and his eyes slide shut. "it's unbelievable," jinyoung breathes into jaebum's mouth. "how much you make me want you. and i really, really want you, jaebum."

he sees the elder visibly shudder and his eyes squeeze shut. breath is becoming shakier now; jinyoung knows how easily he can make jaebum unravel. hands slip down his hips to his ass, fitting into the back pockets of his jeans and slowly groping. "i believe it, baby." jinyoung _loves_ when jaebum calls him baby. jaebum's voice has deepened to a coarsening growl. "i feel the same way and you make me want you so fucking bad…"

jinyoung's mug is set aside haphazardly, tea sloshing over the rim in the move. jinyoung is lifted onto the counter and his sweater is fully pushed off and over his shoulders. the flush on his cheeks has spread down his neck which flowers in the prettiest pink when jaebum kisses at his collarbones. he blossoms so prettily because of jaebum's touch. he's gentle only with jinyoung, his pretty jinyoung.

 _we were made to be together_ , jinyoung whispers in his ear once jaebum slots himself between jinyoung's thighs. _we fit so perfectly_. his fingers curl into the short hair at the back of jaebum's neck. whining and arching and curling his toes, jinyoung's ankles lock behind his waist, urging jaebum to come closer because it's wonderful here, like this, together. jaebum grunts into jinyoung’s neck with each thrust, hand bracing them on the counter and hand at jinyoung's hip. he's right. jaebum feels as though he was meant to be with jinyoung, he can feel it every time they're together, when they kiss, fuck. they were meant to be together through thick and thin, all their lives they've always had each other. opposites but not of the extreme polar type, they complimented one another perfectly. jinyoung was soft where jaebum was coarse, jaebum was outspoken where jinyoung was reserved. they could move mountains together, jaebum and jinyoung.

"we can do anything together," jaebum breathes jinyoung's thoughts, rocking him back and forth on the counter. "you and i."

jinyoung shuts his eyes and imagines them together for as long as they would be. "us," he sighs in his ear. "i love us. i love you."

he arches, so beautifully into jaebum, pulling the elder closer. jaebum _loves_ jinyoung's petite, pliant position of arching his back and curling his toes. he looks like he can keep bending without breaking, but jaebum always wants to be gentle so that jinyoung never breaks. he groans an _i love you too_ into the marked-up skin of the crook of jinyoung's neck, releasing himself as the latter does. fireworks, he always sees fireworks. they both see fireworks behind their eyelids as they combust in flares to their climaxes.

they come down together from their infinite highs with their mouths sealed in a kiss and their fingers interlocked. together, just as they should be.

**Author's Note:**

> inspiration from this tweet: https://twitter.com/13elladonna/status/724797390914363392


End file.
